Predator and Prey
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Squalo is the shark and Haru is the little fish. Sharks chase fish right? What happens when it's the other way around? TYL!Haru and TYL!Squalo Before the future ark. Rated T for a reason but I don't know why yet! It might not be funny so I'm warning you!
1. The hunt

Dark Gothic Lolita here

Leo: Hello all my little girls and all my little boys and whatever the fuck you supposed to be.

Lolita: Hey! You can't be saying that to all my readers! Any way, just to point out, this little line that she just said was from the one and only 'Shanaynay' which is played by Shane Dawson.

Leo: He, is a funny guy.

Lolita: Yep, he sure is! Well as you can see, I'm back with a new fanfic. You all know how much I love Haru, so I'm here to share more love! I've always loved a good crack pairing! I think they are rally cool.

Leo: Yeah, yeah we all know that you are the Crack Queen

Lolita: That makes me sound like I'm on drugs!

Leo: I know you're on something with all that energy buzzing around you. *sigh* She doesn't own Hitman Reborn, all the praise can go to Akira-San on that one!

Lolita: Neither does she! I'm not bothered about my bad spelling or grammer, becaue I know that I already failed at that.

Leo: It is extra hard to be beileve that she got an A* in her English. I'm not lying. This is coming from a straight A student.

Lolita: You don't know how much I feel shunned when she comes home bragging about the amount of As she got. She doesn't seem like the sort of person does she? Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Predator and Prey<strong>

**The hunt**

It was a fine hot morning over in sunny Italia with smiley and good natured people filling up in the streets, or simply just waking up to have some sort of breakfast. What could possibly ruin this sort of peace this fine morning? Don't forget, this is the home to the world's rowdiest, loudest and most deadly bunch of assassins…

"VOI! Where the fuck is that shitty little Vongola woman? If she wants to stay here, then she should at least do her fucking job and stay in the kitchen like a good bitch would!" Yep, this was an everyday occurrence and as long as breakfast was on the table and it was good, they would get along with you… For the first ten minutes of the day that is.

Now, you're probably wondering what unfortunate poor girl has come to live with them. Is it Kyoko? Nope, not her. She's Tsuna's darling sunshine. She couldn't be tainted now. Is it Chrome? Be serious! Chrome? She wouldn't last 5 seconds? (**A/N:** Not trying to rip on Chrome or her fans because I adore Chrome, but this is the flow of the story) And who said that Mukuro would let her? Is it Bianchi? Now that would be a very reasonable guess, as she is more of a mafia woman. But alas, it is not. She didn't want to leave her precious love (who had just been turned back into an adult) for a bunch of moronic and obnoxious men who were must probably gay and were sadists. In their own time, they were most probably man-whores too. (**A/N:** Bianchi's words, not mine)

So the only woman for there to be left is Haru! Does Tsuna hate her that much that he was willing to give up Haru to Varia? No! Haru just wanted to see how the morons lived. (**A/N:** Haru's words, not mine)

A glass cup came flying through the air and the only person that liked to throw things was Xanxus. There was only one target and that was Squalo. His face to be exact. Because Squalo was still fuming on how hungry he was and also being sexist while doing so, that he didn't notice when the fine glass came hurtling into his face. It smashed and the other people at the table burst out into snickers, except from Fran who sat there with a blank look on his face.

"YOU SHITTY BOSS, WHAT THE _FUCK _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He roared at his boss. Red piercing eyes narrowed at the long haired man. "You are too fucking _loud._ Just shut that shit you call a mouth." Squalo spluttered in obvious anger. "I swear, if she doesn't come, then I'm going to slice off her head so finely!" Belphegor, the blonde Prince laughed. "Ushishishi. I would love to help you, but I don't want to handle any lectures from the Vongola brat. The Prince doesn't need any lecturing."

Squalo snorted at the knife freak. "Scared of the shitty Decimo?" He was about to sit down on his seat and wait for the big brown eyed female to come and make him some breakfast, when he heard an audible little 'click' right next to his head. He narrowed his eyes and quickly tried to think of who would have the balls to point a gun at his head. _It can't be the shitty boss because he's fallen asleep now, and no one else on this squad uses a gun so it has to be…_

"Haru would worry about yourself right now and wonder what the hell would be making _you _scared. Or the fact that if you insult Haru again, Haru would send a lightning covered bullet right through your empty head in an instance." Squalo's eyes flashed at Haru as soon as she moved the gun away from his head. Levi and Bel were trying their hardest not to laugh at how Squalo could have just been owned by Haru. _Haru _for crying out loud! They could still remember who she used to speak in third person and say 'hahi' at every little thing. Okay, she still does, but she was more of a baby about it before.

Squalo saw that Haru's eyes were filled with annoyance, but she didn't show it on her face. Ever since she had been at the Varia mansion, she had learnt how to conceal her emotions, even if she did tend to get angry with them. It was like dealing with an army of Gokudera's!

"And where the fuck have you been? No wonder you can't even get a guy, you don't even know how to keep us happy!" Haru ignored him and Squalo felt a vein pop He hated being ignored, but when ignored from a girl? It damn well irritated him! "Well it's no wonder you can't get a girl when you _look _like one. I don't think you'll be able to find a straight girl out there that will date you. I just can't take you seriously with all that hair."

His eyes twitched, just to add to the vein popping. "Are you asking for a death wish?" He sat down heavily in his set as he watched Haru dishing out some breakfast. "No, Haru doesn't really recall asking for one, now that you mention it." Bel grinned with a maniac smile while Levi burst out laughing. Lussuria just giggled with his girly voice. Even Xanxus had to wake up and see his second in command getting out smarted by a girl. Squalo opened his mouth as if to reply, but when he had no comeback, he snapped it shut again. Haru just shook her head as she sat down in her own seat. "How can you call yourself a shark when you are sitting here opening and closing your mouth like a blubbering fish?"

The long haired man almost killed her right there and then, but he stopped himself. Instead, he shot a dark look at their new mist guardian, Fran. It was because Haru spent so much time with Fran that she was like this. Well technically, it was Squalo's fault. He had been put in charge as to look after Haru, but he shoved her over to the youngest one of them. That must have been the biggest mistake of his life.

They set off to eating, and Squalo knew why he didn't want to look after Haru in the first place. With him being a guy and all, sometimes his fucked up hormones got in the way of him and his life. It had happened before of course, but when he saw Haru, it was like a predator after his prey and that no one else should touch her. Of course he didn't want those petty little feelings, but they were coming up even stronger now.

He snuck a glance at her. It was actually quite nice to have a woman around, instead of a whole bunch of men. It was seriously weirding him out. She sat there with her back straight and looked so dainty. The last time he saw her, her hair was in a ponytail and it was long too. Now, she had her hair in a short sort of bob that seemed to outline her face even more. Ever since she came to Italy, she had gotten a tan too. Instead of being pale, she was almost like Ryohei. (**A/N: **How the hell does he even keep tanned? I mean, look at Kyoko!) Her eyes were still big and innocent looking, but that was the deadly part of her. Cute, but very, VERY vicious. That was one of the reasons why he liked her so much too. It was a shame that she kept a straight like Fran; otherwise Squalo would have tapped her right on the spot.

He face palmed himself. How could he be thinking about that? She's a fucking stupid girl!

Haru was staring as the long haired man had a mental fit. It was as though the others were used to it because they had no problems with him doing it right there. She knew that he was staring at her, but she just didn't know _why. _Ever since she stepped foot into the Varia mansion, she knew that Squalo and herself were never going to get along. Maybe that's why she kept at it. She felt as though he kept things entertaining and it kind of drew her to him. Not like he should know that.

He had these grey steel eyes that sort of had you stuck in one place, paralysed just by staring at them. You could tell he was of Italian origin because of his tanned skin. Not as tanned as Xanxus, but it was still there. He had a strong jawline that most girls would kill for and try to kiss all day long. Haru looked back down at her food. She wasn't going to be weakened. She immediately came with a thought. If Squalo wanted to be a predator so much, maybe it was time to switch up the rolls a little bit. He always downgraded people, the same way that Hibari tried to make out if you were an herbivore, or a carnivore.

She smiled to herself. He was a really hot guy, who just needed to be put in his place. She then scowled at her food. He would be perfect if he cut his hair though!

~x~

Everyone was either busy with their training, or they were about to go on a mission. Lussuria had already been sent out on one, and every sighed in relief. At least that way, the mansion was now really gay free. Unless he had made some people gay too…

Haru had already done her training for the day too. She remembered as to how the guardians told her that there is no point trying to train. She was only doing it to get stronger! She argued with Tsuna about it who told her that he didn't want to put through this. Haru pointed out that it was funny because he was about to marry Kyoko. He soon shut up after that and Haru felt bad.

Haru sighed as she remembered that day. Now, she was here training with Varia. At least she got what she wanted! It was a shame that she had to do lightning practice with Levi though. She would much rather dodge knives all day from the fake Prince than listen to Levi and about how horny he is over their boss. (**A/N:** Okay, he doesn't REALLY get horny, but the way he goes on about Xanxus makes him SOUND horny over him)

She checked her watch and saw that if she didn't hurry up, Fran would leave her. She was going to go with Fran to meet up with Mukuro who had a mission and just finished up. Haru snorted at the thought. How she even became close with either of them would forever amaze her. Maybe it's to do with Chrome or something. Or maybe that Mukuro was put in charge of Haru's training for a little while. Oh well, whatever.

As she was lost in her thoughts as to what she was going to do for the rest of the week, she didn't notice that an agitated Squalo was heading her way. He too saw her and decided to think of a way to get back at her. _Maybe I should just try and scare the living shit out of her. Like a fake kidnapping scene or something. Yeah, that would be good! That would teach her not to humiliate me again! _Seeing as Haru wasn't even aware of him, it made it easier for him to attack her.

He rushed forward at her and reached out for her neck. As he was about to twist her round and blind fold her, Haru grabbed his real hand and swung him over her shoulder. Instead of him hitting the floor, Haru held his hand tighter and stuck out her leg, so that the middle of his back slammed right into her knee. He groaned as she released his hand. As if that wasn't enough, she pushed him onto the floor and grabbed _his _neck! What annoyed Squalo so much was that SHE HAD HER FUCKING EYES CLOSED THE WHOLE TIME!

When she reopened them, she found herself staring at an angry Squalo. She didn't fail to notice that they were in an intimate position that was enough to make any man go wild. Her knee was pushed up against his crotch and she was sprawled out on his chest. She still held unto his neck though.

"Squalo, what the hell do you think you are doing trying to attack Haru? If Haru didn't open her eyes, Haru would have accidently killed you. Wait, maybe you should have let Haru kill you actually." Squalo tried to find any trace of amusement in her voice or in her eyes, but there was none. It was just a deadpan voice and it sent chills up his back… And on his lower sub-section.

The man simply shut his eyes and tried his best to block out Haru. It was kind of hard seeing as she was still on top of him. He frowned with his eyes shut. _Why IS she still on top of me? _He gritted his teeth as he felt something grow in his downstairs. "Hey Haru? Do you think that maybe you could get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me? Haru tilted her head innocently until she finally felt something growing beside her knee. She smirked.

"Oooooooh, is someone getting excited? Will this help?" She removed her hand from his neck, but didn't get off of him like he asked. No, she kept rubbing her knee round in circles, near the big SAUSAGE that was growing off of him. Squalo's eyes almost popped right of his head. "I said get off," he hissed at her. She was going to make him do something else if she wasn't careful. She finally stopped and stood up, very slowly though. As soon as she was standing upright, Squalo stood up too.

"Oh Squalo, you are weak! Haru thought that it was very funny. It seems that Squalo is now the prey around here, so Haru suggests that Squalo is careful from now on." Before he could even reply, Haru got on her tiptoes and kissed those strong jaws of his, something that she had wanted to do for a while now. Then she kissed his cheeks, right near his lips. He smelt so clean and _good! _Haru knew that if she wanted to torment him some more, she would have to take things very slowly.

She twirled around the frozen man and laughed on her way down the hall to her room. "Haru will see you later, _Squalo-kun._" The said man blinked and turned around. Haru was already out of his sight by then. He then smirked when he realised what she had just done to him. He could have sworn that Haru _purred _when she called him Squalo-kun.

He started walking over to his training room. _"So you want to play my game, huh? Well this is my turf you're on. There is no way, not until hell freezes over, that I will be a prey._

Oh Squalo. You keep telling yourself that. He might be thinking that, but deep down in his heart, Squalo enjoyed being the prey for once in his life. It gave him a challenge that he should try and beat.

* * *

><p>So I hope that was good enough for all of your tastes! Was it? I want to feel loved guys so you have to review and tell me all of these things! This is the second story I've brought out today too! I deserve a clap!<p>

Leo: I just realised! Why weren't you in school today?

Lolita: ...So you heard? We were supposed to go on a history trip, but I payed too late so I was told to go back to school. Do you know how far away I will have to work from the station to school? It was already 10 o'clock!

Leo: Fine then, as long as it was just that. This is why I took geograpghy!

Lolita: Whatever. Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	2. Lying in wait

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita

Okay, so to be really honest, I didn't really think that I would even MAKE a second chapter here right now. I thought this would just be another abandoned story, but I don't think I will now! I think this pairing deserves some attention, don't you? (well people who actually read this story)

Leo: And no one will read it! Utter garbage Lolita! Utter garbage

Lolita: You shut your trap! DISCLAIMERS!

Leo: She doesn't own KHR or their characters!

Lolita: Neither does she! I'm sorry for my crappy spelling!

Lolita: But we have school to worry about that for!

Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Predator and Prey<strong>

**Lying in wait**

It's been a week since their encounter and Squalo had been trying to think of every different way that he could make Haru mad or at least pay for humiliating him. She was lucky that no one was around to see the scene otherwise he would have killed her.

Suddenly, Squalo stopped pacing around and almost used his sword on himself. If there was no one around, then WHY didn't he KILL her?! Oh yeah, he knew the reason now. Haru was different and interesting. No one had ever tried that on him before. All the more reason to gut her like a fish now right? The assassin felt like pulling out all of his hair. "WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING DIFFICULT?" After a few seconds, Squalo face palmed at himself. Yep, talking to yourself was definitely the first signs of madness.

There was no way to get Haru back. Now that he looked at it, he had no plan. Zippo, zilch, nada! Just nothing came into his mind! Feeling very pissed off with himself and also Haru, the swordsman stomped off into the one of the training rooms, not caring if there was someone in there already. They would just have to be the unfortunate victim of his anger then.

~x~

She was mocking him. She was taking the absolute PISS out of him! Just as he was walking into a training room, HARU above all people was the one training. No, he couldn't deal with this right now. Nu-uh. Sighing, he carried on into the room. _"It's times like this I wish I could have a stress reliever like smoking or drinking myself into oblivion." _He thought to himself.

Haru whirled round feeling another presence in the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of Squalo, but then she narrowed them and scowled slightly. "What are YOU doing here? Haru is busy." When he made no remark, Haru raised a delicate eyebrow up at him. "Hmm, what's the matter with you?"

The grey eyed man looked away from her and looked around the room. Maybe if he could act like he doesn't care, then she would admit who's better! Maybe then he could get her to fall into his trap! It seemed to work. He had Haru hook line and sinker! Her face softened but soon turned into worry. Was there maybe something wrong with him. Taking a few unsure steps towards him, Haru tried again. "Squalo, is there something wrong? Is it something that maybe Haru did?"

He faced her and anger flashed right through his stormy grey eyes. He looked at Haru up and down then walked right out of the room. Least to say, the poor woman was shocked by this action and stood there frozen on the spot. What the hell was wrong with Squalo. Maybe it WAS something she did! But...What did she do wrong? Nothing that was really lodged in her memory, other than the fact that she held a gun to his head and...and kissed him...on the cheek. Was he maybe annoyed with that? For the first time since Haru had arrived, she felt weak. What the hell would Squalo say now? They had gotten off on the wrong foot, which to them was their ever friendly interactions, but now she had gone and messed it up!

"Ugh, he might not even like Haru in that way!" Haru slapped herself around her head and walked out of the room, not in the mood for anymore training. She headed to the kitchen knowing that Squalo might have gone there to go and have one of his daily cappuccino. She walked through the Varia hallways as slowly as possible as though she was trying to process what to say in her head. Yes, she had a little obsession with Squalo, but he did deserve what happened to him!

Just as she thought, when she walked into the kitchen, the man was making himself some cappuccino. He knew she was behind him, but he didn't say anything. Under all that emotionless facade of hers, he knew that she hated it when people got mad at her. "Squalo?" The man didn't even bother turning around to her. "Squalo, listen okay?"

He grabbed up his mug, turned around and walked around her. She still followed him. "Squalo! Look, Haru is sorry and she will do anything to make it up to you!" He paused and set his coffee down. He turned around to her and his cool eyes watched her. "Anything?" She shivered at the fact that his eyes were staring right at her, and for once his voice wasn't annoying her.

"Y-you PERVERT! Haru will NOT do anything like that!" He stared at her in shock before laughing in her face. "Is THAT what you're worried about?! Who said I would do that sort of thing with you?!" Haru's flustered face fell before she put on a passive one. "Then what would you rather have Haru do?"

He regarded her coolly before shrugging. "Go on a date with me." Haru's face almost lit up before she realised that Squalo would see it. "Is that it?" Squalo nodded with his white locks flowing from his head. "VOI! And MAKE sure you dress like a girl!" Haru smirked. "Why don't you dress like a man then?" He almost used his sword on her before stopping. He took one big step forward and looked down at her.

"Squalo, have you ever heard of private space? Haru would like hers-oh." She stopped talking as soon as Squalo gave her a kiss the same way that she had given him his. Right on the corner of her mouth yet it settled on her cheek. She froze on the spot while Squalo burst out laughing before walking around her. He paused behind her before tapping her butt. That seemed to make her move again, but by the time she turned around, she could see that he was gone and all that she had was an echo of his laugh down the hallway.

She balled her fists and fumed in his wake. Knowing that she would look like a little girl having a tantrum. Instead, she calmed down and smirked. _"You want to play THAT game with Haru? Fine, okay then." _She grabbed up a drink of her own and found that she actually liked the feel of Squalo's hand on her butt.

* * *

><p>To be really honest with you guys, I like long chapters, but this story is going to have short ones. I guess that's just the way it will work!<p>

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Reviews are love!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


End file.
